


Things She Wasn't (And Was) Going To Do

by PaxieAmor



Series: Lady Iron of SHIELD [7]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Post Break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxieAmor/pseuds/PaxieAmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to "The Fallen"; Toni gets back to Malibu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things She Wasn't (And Was) Going To Do

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Fallen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/375405) by [PaxieAmor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxieAmor/pseuds/PaxieAmor). 



> I've gotten a lot of messages with people wondering about Toni, if she's okay and what she's going to do. I regret to inform you that the direct sequel to "[The Fallen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/375405)" won't come for a while yet, but I wanted to give you guys something to let you know how Toni's doing.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Upon arriving in Malibu, Toni thought about all the horrible post-break up mistakes she could make, all the things she could do that would make herself feel better for an hour, a day, a week if she was lucky. The list was extensive, with multiple bullet points and subsections that allowed for expansion on bad ideas. Once the list was completely compiled to her satisfaction, she proceeded to do absolutely _none_ of it.

She posted the list—which now had the heading “Things I’m NOT Going To Do”—on the refrigerator.  She then took out a new piece of paper and started another list. It wasn’t as long, but it was just as in-depth, with all multiple bullet points and subsections. She hung it up next to the first list:

Things I AM Going To Do:

  * CALL PEPPER
    * Order Chinese and Ben and Jerry’s.
  * Work on schematics for new StarkPhone
    * Iron Man Edition?
    * Avengers Edition?
    * ~~o~~ ~~Star-Spangled Asshole Edition?~~
    * Give to Peter for testing
  * Finish the sweater for Rhodey’s mom
  * Start a sweater for Rhodey
    * Find something with unicorns
  * Ask Peter about summer plans
    * Job?
    * Internship?
    * If no to above options, trip?
      * Possibly trips, the earth is huge…
      * Space? We could totally do space, right? Right.
  * Make Barnes an arm
    * Find a way to do this without actually having to see him or Steve
    * Yes, Pepper, I do realize this is likely impossibly, allow me my delusions, please
  * Sleep
    * I make no promises, even if this is on the list
  * Be okay



She looks at that last one for a long time. She takes a deep breath, lets it out slow and nods her head.

“Yeah… I’m going to be okay.”


End file.
